staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 lutego 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (60) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dla dzieci: Strych 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Goryl Archera" - serial prod. angielskiej 9.35 Wespół w zespół: 5-10-15 (z Katowic) 10.00 "Powrót McClaina" - serial prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Duży i mały człowiek 11.15 Zrób to razem z nami 11.30 U siebie: Robię, co robię - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: "Z rozwiniętą grzywą" 12.40 Telewizja japońska gościem Telewizji Edukacyjnej 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w 10 tańcach towarzyskich - Belefeld '94 15.30 Rock raport 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (63) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.40 Test - magazyn konsumencki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 "Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13" - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sto na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina: "Manhattan" - film fab. prod. USA (1979 r., 93 min) 21.45 Puls dnia 22.05 W.C. kwadrans - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Studio Sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Dortmund '95 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Studio Sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Dortmund '95 23.45 Uwięziony w Rio - film sensacyjny prod. brazylijskiej (1988 r., 105 min) 1.30 Bob Geldof and The Happy Clubster - koncert 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 "Batman" - serial anim. prod. USA 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zasady Davisa" (5) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu, (w przerwie relacja z obrad Senatu oraz Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Teleturniej "Ferie z krzyżówką" 15.20 "A kuku, panie kruku" - serial prod. niemieckiej 15.25 Karnawał 15.30 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.30 "Od dziewiątej do piątej" (17) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.55 Karnawał 17.00 Biografie: "Keaton - wspaniała kamienna twarz" - film dok. prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Karnawał 19.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 20.00 Dossier - program publicystyczny 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Halo weekend 21.40 Poradnia pozamałżeńska 22.05 "Miss Ameryki" - film fab. prod. USA (1982 r., 93 min.) 23.40 Karnawał 23.45 Warszawskie Spotkania Teatralne 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Klasycy rocka: "Eric Burdon i The Animals" - film dok. prod. USA 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Trzy + Jedna - serial dla młodzieży (powt.) 10.00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - serial TVP (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 10.55 Gra - teleturniej (powt.) 11.30 Muzyczna "Jedynka" (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Za metą - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 13.15 Biografie - film dok. (powt.) 14.15 Studio kontakt (powt.) 15.15 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Magazyn katolicki 15.55 Weekend 16.00 Zaproszenie do Polski 16.20 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa 16.30 Weekend 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Weekend 17.15 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - prog. dla dzieci 17.55 Weekend 18.10 Jest jak jest - serial TVP (napisy w języku angielskim) 18.35 Weekend 19.00 Hity z satelity 19.20 Dobranocka - Lis Leon 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Diarusz - magazyn rządowy 20.10 Magazyn kulturalny 20.40 Weekend 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dom - serial TVP 22.45 Program na sobotę 23.00 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 23.45 Inti Illimani - koncert zespołu z Chile (2) 0.30 Program na sobotę 0.35 Kino nocą: Powrót wilczycy - film pol. 2.05 Gwiazdy XXII Festiwalu Sopot '94 - Edyta Górniak, Krzysztof Krawczyk 3.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Jonny Quest - serial animowany 8.30 Program rozrywkowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.30 Skrzydła - serial kom. 10.00 Szpital miejski - serial 10.50 Filmoteka Narodowa: Przez łzy do szczęścia - film fab., Polska, 1939 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Sport 14.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.30 W drodze - program katolicki 15.00 Statek miłości - serial, powt. 16.00 Kuba zaprasza 16.30 Informacje 16.40 GRAMY! oraz Pepsi Riff 16.55 Pac Man - serial animowany 17.25 Sąsiedzi - serial 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 Prawo Burke'a - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Brygada Acapulco - serial 22.00 Informacje 22.10 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Cześć mamo! - film fab., USA, 1970 0.10 Koncert rockowy 1.15 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 6.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela 6.45 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Sprawiedliwi - serial detektywistyczny, powt. 10.15 Jolanda - telenowela, powt. 11.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela, powt. 11.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial przyg., powt. 12.40 Niejasne uczucie - komedia USA, powt. 14.35 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.15 Sprawiedliwi - serial detektywistyczny 18.30 Jolanda - telenowela 19.10 Zbuntowana - telenowela 20.00 Pasja śpiewania (4) - miniserial 21.30 Godfrey - komedia, USA, 1957 23.15 Sport - program o wydarzeniach sportowych na świecie 23.45 Podstęp - komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1969 1.30 Zbuntowana - telenowela, powt. 2.10 Pasja śpiewania (4) - miniserial, powt. 4.10 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 5.05 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial przyg., powt. Sat 1 5.30 Deutschland heute morgen 7.30 Brunch Tv - am Vormittag 9.15 Nachbarn - serial 10.15 Gut Drauf - magazyn 10.45 Frauen! 11.45 Deutschland heute mittag 12.00 Loving - Wege der Liebe - serial familijny 12.30 Unter der Sonne Kallforniens - serial 13.30 Falcon Crest - serial familijny TopNews - wiadomości 14.30 White Fang - serial przygodowy 15.00 Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones - serial przygodowy 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny TopNews - wiadomości 17.00 Riskier'was!- quiz 17.30 Program regionalny TopNews - wiadomości 18.00 Geh aufs Ganzel - teleturniej 19.00 NewsMagazin - wiadomości 19.15 taglisch ran - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Glucksrad - teleturniej TopNews - wiadomości 20.15 Eln Offizier und Gentleman - sensacyjny, USA, 1981 TopNews - wiadomości 22.40 Fremde Schatten - psychothriller, USA 1990 TopNews - wiadomości 0.30 Sklavin fur elnen Sommer - erotyk, Włochy, 1985 2.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, powt. 2.50 Dle Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones - serial przygodowy, powt. 3.40 Falcon Crest - serial familijny, powt. 4.30 White Fang - serial przygodowy, powt. 5.00 Alles Liebbe ... oder was? - show, powt. 5.30 Akte 95/5 - reportaż, powt. RTL 5.30 RTL aktuell 5.35 Marvel Unlversum: Dino-Riders - serial rys. 6.00 RTl aktuell 6.05 Marvel Universum: Spiderwoman - serial rys. 6.30 RTL aktuell 6.35 Lucky Luke - serial 7.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn poranny 7.30 RTL aktuell 7.35 Unter uns - serial 8.00 RTL aktuell 8.05 Solo far U.N.C.L.E - serial 9.00 RTL aktuell 9.05 Kojak - serial krym. 10.00 Reich und Schon - serial 10.30 Zelt der Sehnsucht - serial 11.00 Der Prels ist helss - show 11.30 Famillen Duell - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn południowy 12.30 Springfield Story - serial 13.15 Callfornia Clan - serial 14.10 Mord Ist Ihr Hobby - serial krym. 15.00 Ilona Christen - program publicystyczny 16.00 Hans Melser - show 17.00 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 17.30 Unter uns - serial, Niemcy 18.00 Reich und Schon - serial, powt. 18.30 Explosiv - Telegramm 18.45 RTL aktuell - wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Gute Zelten schlechte Zelten - serial, Niemcy 20.15 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - thriller USA 22.05 Motywy zbrodni - thriller USA 0.10 RTL-Nachtjournal 0.40 RTL-Nachtshow 1.35 Das Bose II - horror, USA, 1988 3.15 Ein Mann wie Taffin - sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA, 1988 4.50 Serial rysunkowy Pro 7 5.05 Mannerwirtscharft - serial 5.30 Rock'n Roll Daddy - serial komediowy, powt. 5.50 Alf - serial komediowy, powt. 6.15 Buga Bunny - serial rys., powt. 6.40 Tom Jerry - serial rys., powt. 6.55 Tom Jerry - serial rys., powt. 7.10 Familie Feuersteln - serial rys., powt. 7.40 Die Waltons - serial 8.35 Unsere kleine Farm - serial, powt. 9.35 Joe gegen den Vulkan - komedia, USA, 1990 11.30 Mannerwirtschatf - serial 12.00 Hart aber herzlich - serial kryminalny 13.00 Drei Engel fur Charlie - serial kryminalny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 15.00 Die Colbys - serial 15.55 Unsere klelne Farm - serial 16.55 Bugs Bunny - serial rys. 17.20 Dennis - serial rys. 17.30 Tom & Jerry - serial rys. 17.40 Tom Jerry - serial rys. 17.55 Familie Feuerstein - serial rys. 18.25 Rock'n Roll Daddy - serial komediowy 18.55 Roseanne - serial komediowy 19.25 Alf - serial komediowy 19.55 PRO SIEBEN Nachrichten 20.10 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Akt X - Die umchemlichen Faffe des FBI - serial krym. 21.10 New York Cops - NYPD Blue - serial kryminalny 22.15 Hurricane Smith- sensacyjny, Australia, 1990 23.50 PRO SIEBEN Nachrichten 24.00 Die Abenteuer des Brisco County, jr - serial przygodowy 1.00 liebe sunde 1.50 PRO SIEBEN Nachrichten 2.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 3.05 Hart aber herzlich - serial kryminalny 3.50 PRO SIEBEN Nachrichten 4.00 Drei Engel fur Charlie - serial kryminalny, powt. 4.45 Die Waltons - serial, powt. RTL 2 5.30 Benson - serial 5.55 Mit Herz und Scherz - serial 6.20 Seriale rysunkowe 9.45 Ruck-Zuck - teleturniej 10.15 Bitte Lachein - wideo-show 10.45 Benson - serial, powt. 11.15 Mit Herz und Scherz - serial, powt. 11.40 Jump Street - serial, powt. 12.35 Seriale rysunkowe 17.30 Zorro - serial 18.00 Ruck-Zuck - teleturniej 18.30 Bitte Lachein - wideo-show Action News - wiadomości 19.05 21, Jump Street - serial krym. 20.00 Action News - wiadomości 20.15 Gefachriliches Blut - western, USA, 1953m 79 min. Action News - wiadomości 21.50 Ein Loch Im Dollar - western, Włochy/Francja 1965 23.35 Dream On - serial 0.10 Der halsliche Amerikaner - polidrama, USA, 1962 2.25 DOMINON Tele-Bazaar 3.00 hotzpotz - magazyn, powt 3.25 Dream On - serial, powt. 4.00 Der halsliche Amerikaner - polidrama, USA, 1962, powt. TNT 20.30 Home from the Hill - film fab.. USA 1960 TEMAT DNIA: THRILLER 23.00 Hit Man - USA, 1972 SPACE GHOST COASTTO COAST, CZYLI WYWIADY SPACE GHOSTA 0.45 odcinek 8 - wywiad z Adamem Western, Lee Menwetherem, Earthą Kitt 100% WEIRD, CZYLI W 100% NIESAMOWITE 1.00 The Traveling Executioner - film fab., USA, 1970 TEMAT DNIA: KLASYKA FRANCUSKA 2.45 La tour de Nesle - film fab., 1945 MTV 6.00 Awake on The Wildside with Maria 7.30 The Grind with Eric Nies 8.00 Awake on The Wildside with Maria 9.00 VJ Ingo 12.00 The Soul of MTV - przeboje soul i reggae - prezentuje Lisa l'Anson 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 The Afternoon Mix with VJ Enrica 16.30 The MTV Coca-Cola Raport - program Kristiane Backer 16.45 CineMatic with VJ Ingo 17.00 MTV News at Night - muzyczne wiadomości 17.15 3 From 1 trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 17.30 The Pulse - magazyn mody prezentuje Marijne van der Vlugt 18.00 Music Non-Stop with Marijne van der 20.00 Greatest Hits 21.00 Most Wanted with Ray Cokes 22.30 Beavis Butt-head 23.00 Coca-Cola Report - program Kristiane Backer 23.15 CineMatic with VJ Ingo 23.30 MTV News at Nlght - muzyczne wiadomości 23.45 3 From 1 trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 24.00 Party Zone - with Simone 2.00 The Soul Of MTV with Lisa l'Anson 3.00 The Grind with Erlc Nies 3.30-8.00 Nocne wideo - teledyski DSF 6.00 Trans World Sport 7.00 Fit mit DSF - magazyn 7.30 Futbol Mundial 8.00 Trans World Sport 9.00 Fit mit DSF 9.30 Plika ręczna 10.30 Bobsleje 11.30 Futbol Mundial 12.00 Power Play 12.30 Action 5: wyścigi ciężarówek 13.30 Karamaiz Magic Sports 15.00 At mit DSF 15.30 Futbol Mundial 16.00 Bobsleje 17.00 Action 5: walki siłaczy 18.00 Power Play 18.30 Karamaiz Magic Sports 19.55 Sport Report 20.00 DSF Sportklassiker 20.15 Boks 21.15 WCW 22.15 Boks 23.00 Motorsport 24.00 WCW 1.00 Motorsport Eurosport 8.30 Olympic Magazine 9.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 11.00 Snowboarding 11.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - mistrzostwa świata w Sierra 13.00 Narciarstwo w stylu wolnym 14.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 17.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 18.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 19.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 19.45 Eurosportnews 1 20.15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 22.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 23.00 Boks 0.00 Sporty motorowe 1.00 Eurosportnews 2 1.30 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 14.30 Bonjour ca va (powtórka 5/6) 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Victor i Hugo (4) - serial anim. USA, 1992 15.35 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu (10) - animowany 16.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (22) 16.30 Msza święta - transmisja 17.30 Crystal (110) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19.00 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 19.15 Ostatnia misja (1) - dramat wojenny fr. 1994 20.10 The Cure - ang. pr. muzyczny 1992 20.20 Krótki kurs historii Rosji (5) Historia Armii Czerwonej - serial dok. prod, ang., 1992 21.15 The Bangles - ang. program muzyczny 1992 21.25 Publicystyczny talk show 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Marginałki - kabaret 22.40 Magazyn studencki - Universitas 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Złoty miecz, jap., 1993, 98 min, reż. Kaisho Hayashi 0.41 Hejnał ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 „21” 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Mini-maxi 10.00 O podejrzliwym królu - bajka 11.25 Przygody niedźwiedziej rodzinki - serial anim. 11.50 Karolu, przełącz to! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Kultura 95 12.15 Konteksty - magazyn 12.50 Drogi - program dok. 13.05 Arena 13.50 W Pradze było błogo - program rozrywk. 14.40 Oko - program dok. 15.00 Odzwierciedlanie 15.10 Star Trek: Nowa generacja - serial s.-f. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Oko cyklonu - serial ang. 16.30 TKN - magazyn 17.00 Oaza 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 18.35 Kinobox '95 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.00 Ukrytą kamerą 20.05 Wspaniałe lata - serial USA 20.30 Ukrytą kamerą 20.35 Szwindel - komedia USA 22.20 Poszukiwanie zagubionego czasu 22.40 Wiadomości 22.50 ME w jeździe figurowej na lodzie 23.50 Prawo w Los Angeles II - serial USA 0.35 Aż po szyję w błocie - film kiym. TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Chipmunks - serial anim. 9.00 Ekspedycja Nova 9.30 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 9.55 Vox populi 10.00 To morderstwo, napisała - serial USA 10.50 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 11.35 Dlaczego? 11.55 Żar tropików - serial 12.50 Marynarz Popeye - serial anim. 13.15 Ryzyko - quiz 13.40 Ekspedycja Nova 14.15 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.00 Młodzi niespokojni - serial USA 15.55 Vox populi 16.10 Rzut kamy 16.40 Skowronek - film USA 18.20 Dynastia - serial 19.13 Czeska lotynka 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Poskramiacze duchów II – komedia USA 21.50 Właśnie dziś 21.55 Ratownicy II - serial austral. 22.50 Tabu 23.35 Dziennik czerwonych trzewików - film erot. 0.30 Tak płynie czas - serial 1.10 Nova w sobotę STV1 8.30 Was? - język niemiecki 9.00 Program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Dla pierwszoklasistów 10.05 Isaura - serial brazylijski 10.30 Biuro rzeczy znalezionych 11.15 Tele-weekend 12.10 Protagoniści - serial dok. USA 12.35 Dziecięca Nike - teleturniej 13.15 Telezoo - Sowy - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 Bez fraka 14.00 Salon Beauty - magazyn nie tylko dla kobiet 14.10 Akcent 14.40 Magazyn wojskowy 15.10 Osiemnaście lat 15.40 Ekspedycja Morze Czerwone - film dokumentalny 16.05 Pies, przyjaciel człowieka 16.30 Cm - cm - odpowiedzi na pytania telewidzów 17.30 Wiadomości 17.35 Auto-moto rewia 18.05 Rodzina Addamsów serial USA 18.30 Koło Fortuny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Kalendarium historyczne 19.30 Dziennik 20.10 Gra o Nike - teleturniej 20.45 Niesprawiedliwy wyrok - film USA 22.15 Film kontra kasety wideo 23.00 Regis: Rozpruwacz serial kryminalny STV2 16.50 Studio sport 17.30 Isaura - serial brazylijski 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.30 Wieczorynka 19.00 Magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.15 Stoptime 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Tydzień w parlamencie 20.15 Namiętność - hiszpański film dokumentalny 21.00 Ślady dawnej przeszłości 21.30 Aktualności 22.00 ME w jeździe figurowej na lodzie 23.30 Historia rock and rolla